Castillos de arena
by Kaitogirl95
Summary: ¡Es verano! Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig y Feliciano han ido a divertirse a la playa, y al albino se le ocurre una idea; ¡quien haga el castillo de arena más grande tendrá derecho a hacer lo que quiera por el resto de la semana! ¿Quién ganará? T por la dulce boca de Lovino entre otros.


**Holita! Esta es una historia corta que hice por la 200 review en Cafetería España! La historia la inventamos (?) entre TomatoKiss, mi revieweadora 200, y yo!**

**Es algo bastante random, pero espero que os divierta y os saque alguna que otra sonrisa... así que venga, lean, que es para hoy! XD**

* * *

- ¡Eh, Gil! ¡Ese espacio bajo la palmera lo quería yo! ¡Quita, _mon ami_!

- ¡De eso nada, monada! ¿No ves que este grandioso y albino cuerpo tiene que mantenerse alejado del sol cuanto más mejor?

- ¡Pero si eso te da igual! ¡Siempre estás diciendo que eres demasiado grandioso como para que el sol te haga nada!

- ¡Que no me quito!

Era verano. Mediados de Agosto, para ser exactos. Ese día, el Bad Touch Trío había decidido ir a la playa, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no iban a la costa.

Básicamente, habían pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones en casa o en el bar de enfrente. Pero eso se había acabado. Ese día iban a pasar todo el día en la arena, bajo el sol, saltando entre las olas.

Antonio colocó su toalla roja de tomatitos felices en el sitio más soleado que pudo encontrar. Se sentó en ella y empezó a hurgar en la cesta que contenía todo lo que se habían llevado, buscando la crema solar mientras observaba a sus amigos pelear por el trozo de sombra. De paso, y ya que estaba, sacó una pelota de plástico hinchable que tenía ganas de estrenar.

- ¡Venga, Gil! _Frère_ no quiere estar al sol más de lo necesario... ¿no serías lo suficientemente grandioso como para cederle la sombra a tu querido amigo de piel sensible?- Francis continuaba insistiendo, aunque presentía que había perdido la pelea.

- ¡Te he dicho que no!- El albino se sentó en su toalla gigante de color amarillo y miró al francés con una mueca.- Además, para pieles sensibles, un grandioso servidor. Éste es el mejor sitio, no pienso dárselo a alguien como tú. ¡Antonio, pásame la crema!

Al escuchar eso, el español le lanzó el bote. Protección cuarenta. No se quemaría. Se la lanzó en un ángulo perfecto, y el alemán la agarró con estilo. Después, se puso una montaña de crema en la mano y empezó a esparcírsela por todo el cuerpo. Le costaba darse por la espalda, así que Francis se ofreció con una sonrisa lasciva.

-_ Mon cher~_ ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?- Dijo, con voz seductora.

- Oh, estaría bien... ¡Pero no pienses que el grandioso yo va a darte su sitio tan fácilmente!

- Tranquilo, ya me rendí con eso... ahora pásame el bote...

Antonio observó cómo su pervertido amigo manoseaba a Gilbert. Su densidad cerebral no le permitía ver lo obvio, pero estaba claro que Francis estaba haciendo algo más que poner crema...

- Francis, tío, por ahí se va a mi grandioso culo.- Señaló el albino, molesto.

- Lo sé~ ¿Quieres ponerme crema a mí después?

- Sin pasarse, ¿eh? Esto lo haces porque quieres, _verdammt_. No te debo nada. Y aparta tu mano de ahí de una vez.

Antonio observaba todo mientras inflaba el balón de playa. Ya tendría tiempo de ponerse la protección solar después. Reía mentalmente mientras escuchaba gritar a sus amigos. Si no tuviera la boca ocupada hinchando la pelota, se habría reído de verdad, pero era lo que tocaba. Su mente no tardó en comenzar a divagar a medida que iba perdiendo el interés en los otros dos.

Ah~ en verdad le apetecía un gazpacho fresquito~

- Tus amigos son gilipollas perdidos.- Dijo una voz cerca de su oído. El español se sobresaltó y casi desinfla el balón de un golpe. Miró a su derecha y vio al causante de su susto.

- Lovi~- Canturreó, con una amplia sonrisa.- Por un segundo me asustaste~

- ¿Y quién coño te creías que era? ¿Un cobrador de la luz?- Gruñó el italiano, con sorna.

- No, no, perdona... es que estaba distraído...- dijo, mientras veía cómo Lovino colocaba una toalla con la bandera de italia, es decir, su toalla, al lado de la de él.- Lovi, ¿te vas a poner a mi lado~?

- Pues claro que me voy a poner a tu lado. ¿O quieres que me vaya con ese par de subnormales de allá?- Dijo, señalando con el pulgar a dos personas que estaban un poco más lejos.

Eran Feliciano y Ludwig, quienes estaban intentando montar la sombrilla. Bueno, Ludwig lo estaba intentando. Feliciano sólo gritaba.

- Vee~ ¡Lud, ánimo! ¡Sé que puedes abrirla!- Vitoreaba, cerrando los puños en actitud alentadora.

- Deberías usar esta cosa más a menudo, Feliciano...- Murmuró el alemán, mientras trataba de desatascar la vieja sombrilla.- ¿Cuántos años llevaba esto en el desván de tu casa? ¿Cuatro años?

- Ve~ ¡siete~! La abandonamos cuando Marcello compró esa taaaan~ grande, pero como ya te he dicho antes, se ha ido con su amigo Peter a no sé dónde, así que nos tocó usar esta... ¡vee~ ya casi la tienes~! ¡Ánimo~!

Lovino suspiró y se sentó en su toalla, abrazando sus rodillas con expresión cansada.

- Estoy rodeado de idiotas.- Maldijo, mirando a la nada.

- Eso... ¿también iba por mí?- Preguntó Antonio.

- Por supuesto. A tí también te considero un idiota.

- Auch...- El ojiverde cerró los ojos un segundo, con expresión dolida. Pero enseguida regresó con su típica sonrisa.

Se mantuvieron callados mientras Antonio acababa de inflar la pelota. Aunque éste no se diese cuenta, Lovino le dirigía un par de miradas de vez en cuando. Cuando acabó de hincharla, se pudo ver que era un balón bastante grande. Francis, quien había acabado de ponerle crema a Gilbert y a sí mismo, felicitó a Antonio por haberla hinchado en menos de dos minutos.

- Es bastante grande... supongo que podremos jugar un poco a voley o algo~- Dijo, con una sonrisa. Entonces le dio el bote de crema al español.- Toma, _mon ami~ Frère_ se va a dar un agradable baño de sales~ ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Lovino?- Al escuchar eso, el italiano dio un respingo.

- ¡Ni de coña!- Gritó, escondiéndose detrás de Antonio. Jamás acompañaría al galo en nada de lo que hiciera, y menos si se lo preguntaba con ese tono tan asquerosamente seductor.

- Como quieras~ disfrutad de vuestra mutua compañía, mes amis~- Y dicho esto, el rubio se dirigió hacia la orilla.

Lovino miró a Francis con odio. Asqueroso pervertido...

- Ah, Gil ha gastado más de medio tubo...- Señaló Antonio, notando que el peso del bote se había reducido bastante. Le miró, para reprochárselo, pero no estaba en su toalla. Le buscó con la mirada, y lo encontró cerca de las toallas de Ludwig y Feliciano, mirando al infinito. Decidió llamarle a gritos.- ¡Gil! ¡Eh, Gil!

El albino se giró y le saludó con la mano. Antonio le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, y así lo hizo. Cuando llegó a su lado, casi se muere de risa al ver que el alemán parecía bastante más albino de lo que era en realidad gracias a la capa ultra gruesa de protector solar que se había puesto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Toño?- Preguntó él, bajándose un poco sus gafas de sol.

- Ah... parece que tengas la piel de marfil, Gil... me va a dar un ataque de risa...- Murmuró el hispano, sujetándose el estómago. Lovino también parecía estar a punto de soltar una carcajada también, pues se tapaba la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

- ¡No te rías del grandioso yo! Esto es por el bien de mi grandioso cutis, así que cierra la boca.

- Sí, sí... vale... ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí parado?- Murmuró Antonio, olvidándose ya de lo que iba a decirle en un principio.

- Sabes que no me gusta mucho nadar, ¿verdad, Toño?- Empezó a decir.

- No sabes nadar, capullo.- Cortó Lovino, aún con la boca tapada.

- ¡A callar! ¡Claro que sé nadar! Es sólo que el mar no quiere adaptarse a mis grandiosos movimientos... pero ese no era el caso. Como no me gusta nadar, he venido para lo que cualquier joven de veinticuatro años vendría a una playa como esta.

- ¿Comerte un bocadillo de tomate mientras disfrutas de la brisa marina?- Aventuró Antonio, inocente.

- _Ja!_ ... ...es decir... _nein_... ¡Observar mujeres en bikini! ¡Ese es mi grandioso propósito!

- Eeh~ ¿Y tienes ya a alguna chica en tu punto de mira?- Preguntó Antonio, sintiendo algo de pena por las jóvenes que cayeran bajo la mirada de Gilbert.

- Ja! ¡Esa!- El albino señaló con un dedo un punto en la distancia. Una chica con un bañador de color azul estaba nadando cerca de la orilla.- ¿Has visto lo grandiosamente rápido que nada? Además, antes he visto que tiene una figura bastante buena... la pena es que no lleva un bikini, pero bueno, no importa.

Antonio aguzó la vista. Cuando la chica salió del agua, le resultó bastante familiar. Pero no podía verla del todo bien, así que no lograba adivinar si la conocía o no. Pero Lovino le sacó de la duda.

- Oye, ¿esa no es Elizabeta?- Murmuró, observando a la joven.- Tiene su misma silueta... o al menos eso parece.

- Q... ¡eso no puede ser!- Gilbert comenzó a andar hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó a su lado, ninguno de los dos que se habían quedado en la toalla pudo ver u oír lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo. Se quedaron con la duda hasta que vieron a la chica golpear al alemán con una patada voladora que sí que podrían haber reconocido en cualquier otro lugar.

- Sí, era Elizabeta.- Dijo Lovino, con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro. Alargó la mano hacia el tubo de crema, con intención de ponerse un poco, ya que llevaba un buen rato al sol y no quería arriesgarse a sufrir quemaduras.

Antonio miró al italiano mientras se esparcía la crema por los brazos. Éste, notando su mirada, se sonrojó y le ordenó que se fuera a la mierda. El hispano rió, y no se movió del sitio.

- ¿Te ayudo, Lovi~?- Sugirió, con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡Y una mierda!- Gritó él, sonrojándose de pronto ante el pensamiento del español tocándole.

- Pero seguro que no llegas a tu espalda...

- ¡No importa! ¡Tampoco es como si el sol me fuese a dar ahí!- Y tirándole el bote de crema a la cara, se largó a la orilla. Antonio le observó alejarse con tristeza.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeta estaba de mal humor. Ella había ido a la playa ese día con la intención de practicar para el Torneo de Natación a mar abierto de la siguiente semana, pero se había tenido que encontrar a cierto idiota. Cierto idiota albino que parecía un muñeco de nieve de lo blanco que estaba. ¿Por qué iría a la playa ese sujeto? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía nadar! Además, el sol le sentaba mal...

- ¡Eh, marimacho, esa patada me ha dolido!- Se quejaba el alemán.

- ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido por decir que llevo tetas postizas! ¡Y por tratar de "quitármelas"! ¡Ahora lárgate y déjame nadar en paz!- Gritó la húngara, sonrojada, sosteniéndose el pecho con el brazo.

- ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Llevas...!- Antes de que Gilbert pudiese acabar esa frase, su cara fue cruzada por otro puño de la furibunda chica, y cayó al suelo, dolido.- ¡Eh, en mi grandioso rostro no! ¡Las nenas me huirán si me lo deformas con tus masculinos puños!

- ¡Eres un...!- Elizabeta estuvo a punto de patearlo. Pero entonces se detuvo y respiró. "No. Tranquila, Elizabeta. No te pongas nerviosa. Vete a nadar. Descarga tu ira contra las olas..." Pensaba, mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. Y pensado esto, y sin decir nada más, se metió en el agua de nuevo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera!- El albino intentó seguirla, pero se quedó parado en la orilla, mirando con temor el agua.

Francis, que había estado observando la escena, se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Gil~ ¿necesitas tu flotador?- Dijo, conteniendo la risa.

- ¡No necesito un flotador!- El joven se sonrojó, molesto.- ¡Tampoco necesito entrar en el poco grandioso mar! ¡Que se quede esperando a mi grandiosa persona!

- Entonces, _mon ami~_ ¿a qué has venido a la playa?- Preguntó el francés, divertido.

- Pues... a observar cómo os llenáis de sal y arena mientras yo bebo cerveza bajo mi grandiosa palmera. Y quizás a jugar a voley playa... ¡oh, y a estar con West!- Se giró para buscar a su hermano.

Ludwig y Feliciano, increíblemente, seguían lidiando con la molesta sombrilla de playa. Lo que se dice abrirla, ya la habían abierto, pero...

- ¡Feliciano, esto es imposible!- Gruñía el rubio, tratando de que el artefacto del mal no se cerrara sobre él. En efecto, había costado abrirla, y ahora era como si quisiese cerrarse sola a toda costa. Lo peor es que no había nada con lo que mantenerla abierta, por lo que sólo trataba de darla de sí para que mantuviese la forma.

- ¡Vee~! ¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, Lud~! Ya has conseguido abrirla, ¿no? ¡Pues puedes con mucho más~!

- Llevo así casi un cuarto de hora... me estoy comenzando a cansar...

- ¿Ve? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- El italiano extendió los brazos, como queriendo tocarle el brazo.

- ¡No!- Ludwig se negó casi al instante, con algo de pánico en la voz.- No, tú... tú vete a nadar un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Ve! ¡Sí, mi capitán!- Canturreó el menor, corriendo hacia el agua.

Al llegar, vio a su hermano Lovino metiéndose poco a poco. Estaba demasiado fría para él. Y claro, a Feliciano no se le ocurrió otra cosa que chapotear a su lado y empaparle entero.

- ¡Me cago en la mismísima puta, Feliciano!- Gritó el mayor, sintiendo un escalofrío al mojarse. El menor no le prestó atención, y continuó chapoteando y nadando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Lovino pensó que su venganza sería terrible.

- Lovi~ ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas?- De pronto, Antonio estaba al lado de Lovino. ¿Cómo había llegado allí sin que él se diese cuenta? Jamás lo sabría.

- Hm... Feliciano es idiota. Sólo eso.- Gruñó él, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero de enfado.

- Eeh~ ¿en serio?- Antonio cogió de la mano al italiano con una sonrisa, haciendo que éste se pusiese rojo.- ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota?

- ¡Q... ¿quién querría, bastardo?!- Lovino contestó eso por acto reflejo, pero entonces pensó más detenidamente en la pregunta.- Ah, espera... hum, no estaría mal... pero suéltame la mano.

- ¿Eeh~? entonces prefiero quedarme sin jugar~- murmuró el ojiverde, haciendo una cara tristona que logró sonrojar aún más a Lovino.

- ¡Si serás bastardo! ¡Deja ya de...!

- ¡Hooolaaa~! ¿Qué estáis haciendo~?- Una voz interrumpió a Lovino y al puño que estaba alzando contra el español. Lovino se giró para ver a Elizabeta frente a ellos.- ¿He oído algo de jugar a la pelota~?

- ¡Eliza~!- Antonio soltó a Lovino y fue a abrazar a su empapada amiga. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces por aquí, amiga?

- Estaba entrenando para el Torneo a Mar Abierto de la semana que viene~- canturreó ella.- Va a venir muchísima gente para verlo, así que no puedo dejar mal al club de natación~- Anunció, levantando un puño al aire.

- Ah, es verdad, joder. Tú estabas en el equipo ese...- Murmuró Lovino, con una media sonrisa.- Te deseo suerte.

- Gracias, Lovi~ eres tan lindo~

- N... ¡no me llames así!- Se enfadó él.

- Oh, es verdad~ lo siento~- La húngara se puso la mano en la boca para reprimir una risilla.- Que el único que puede llamarte así es Antonio, ¿verdad~?

- ¡Exacto~!- Gritó el aludido, soltando una carcajada. La cara de Lovino tomó el brillante color de un semáforo en rojo.

- ¡Eh, que os den a los dos por el mismísimo...!

- ¡Genteeee! ¡El grandioso yo tiene algo que decir!- Lovino apretó los dientes al escuchar a Gilbert gritar desde la lejanía. Ya era la segunda vez que le interrumpían en menos de cinco minutos. Ese no era su día.

- Piérdete.- Murmuró Elizabeta, sacándole la lengua.

- No digas eso, mujer. Tú también puedes participar.- Sonrió el albino, mostrando una hilera de dientes tan blancos como su cabello.- Además, a Francis le parece una buena idea. Y Feli-chan estará encantado con la idea.

- ¿De qué se trata, Gil~?- Preguntó Antonio, curioso.

- ¡Una competición!- Dijo él, a medida que se iba acercando. Aunque no pasó del borde de la orilla, así que los otros tres tuvieron que acercarse.- ¡Una competición de castillos de arena!

- ¿Cuántos jodidos años tienes, bastardo? ¿Cinco?- Gruñó Lovino, sin interés. Elizabeta asintió, dándole la razón. En realidad a la húngara le parecía buena idea; había estado toda la mañana nadando, así que le apetecía desconectar un poco. Y parecía divertido. Pero era más divertido aún llevarle la contraria a Gil.

- A mí me parece una buena idea~ ¡Hagámoslo!- Antonio daba palmadas, contento.- Llamemos a Feli y a Ludwig para que se apunten también~

- Yo paso, imbécil. Es demasiado infantil para mí.

- El ganador tendrá derecho a obligar a los demás participantes a estar a sus órdenes por el resto de la semana.- Anunció Gilbert, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Tampoco parece tan mala idea. Hagámoslo, joder.- Rectificó Lovino. Antonio rió ante lo rápido de su cambio de parecer.

Después de que los tres decidieran unirse a la competición, se pusieron a buscar a Feliciano. Lo encontraron cerca de la toalla de Ludwig, con un cangrejo en la mano.

- ¡Capitán, capitán!- Decía, emocionado como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.- ¡Encontré un cangrejo!

- Felicidades, Feliciano.- Musitó el alemán, quien, para su angustia, seguía peleando con la sombrilla.

- ¡Weeest!- Le llamó Gilbert.- ¡Deja ese trasto y ven con nosotros a hacer una competición de castillos de arena!

Esa enérgica propuesta fue respondida con silencio absoluto.

Pero Feliciano parecía interesado. Gilbert volvió a explicarle las reglas al joven, y cómo no, enseguida se unió. Ludwig decidió quedarse en la toalla, con la sombrilla y sus problemas. Por mucho que el premio fuese interesante, prefería pasar una tarde tranquila. Y de momento no lo estaba consiguiendo, por lo que estaba bastante frustrado.

Volviendo al grupo de competidores; Francis ya les estaba esperando en un lugar muy cercano a la orilla. Lovino gruñó, extrañado.

- ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí?

- _Oui, mon cher~_ Es esencial que no sea fácil construirlo~ Así es más interesante.- El francés asintió con la cabeza, mientras iba reuniendo arena para comenzar su castillo.

- ¡Alto, Franny! ¡Antes hemos de aclarar las reglas y lo que quiere cada uno si gana!

- ¡No me llames Franny; es demasiado femenino para _frère_!

- Bien. Punto uno. Se pueden destruir castillos ajenos.- El albino comenzó a decir las reglas del concurso, levantando un dedo por norma.- Intentad no ser demasiado obvios con respecto a la destrucción, por favor.

- Me sé de alguien que va a acabar con su castillo arruinado...- Elizabeta rió maliciosamente. Gilbert la miró mal por un segundo, y luego continuó explicando.

- Segunda norma; se puede usar únicamente un cubo y una pala por persona. Por suerte, el grandioso yo trajo muchísimos de estos por si pasaba algo así.

- Me pregunto en qué pensabas realmente cuando me hiciste meter todo eso en la bolsa, Gil...- Rió Antonio, algo nervioso.

- ¡Tercera! ¡Se puede tener cualquier tipo de contacto con otros concursantes! ¡Y cuarta! ¡El tiempo límite es de una hora! Bien, bien, ahora pasemos a los premios.- Concluyó, dando un par de palmadas.- Si el grandioso yo gana... ¡quiero que estéis a mi servicio con lo que yo quiera hasta el domingo que viene!

- ¿Yo también?- Se quejó Elizabeta; ni siquiera se veían todos los días.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Kesesese!

- Ha... entonces yo... quiero...- La joven pensó por un segundo.- ¡Ah, ya lo sé! ¡Quiero que todos os pongáis lindos vestiditos y me dejéis fotografiaros para subir las fotos al blog del club de periodismo!

- ¿En cuántos clubes está esta mujer?- Murmuró Francis, quien no estaba tan indignado con la petición de la chica como lo estaban los demás. A él no le importaba ponerse una faldita... y podría ver a los demás así...

- ¡Ni de coña!- Lovino estaba como un tomate.

- ¡Si Francis se pone un vestido, quiero tener el derecho de llamarle Franny todo lo que yo quiera!- Rió Antonio.

- ¡Aah! ¡De eso nada, _mon ami_!- Francis ya no estaba de acuerdo con lo de travestirse. La ilusión le había durado poco.

- ¡Yo, yo!- Antonio levantó el brazo en alto como si fuera un niño de primaria llamando la atención de la maestra.- Si yo gano... ¡quiero descansar! Todo el trabajo que hago diariamente lo haréis vosotros~ ¿Está bien eso?

Todos los del grupo le miraron extrañados. ¿Sólo era eso? Tampoco trabajaría tanto, ¿no? Aunque el único que parecía asustado era el francés.

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?- Preguntó Gilbert. Aunque vivía prácticamente en casa del español, no era ni siquiera consciente de que los destrozos que causaba los arreglaba alguien.

- Pues... hacer las camas, el desayuno, la colada, la comida, limpiar la casa, ir a la compra, preparar la bañera, regar los tomates, darle de comer a Antonia, a Gilbird y a Pierre... la cena...

- Vale, bastardo.- Lovino le empujó, haciéndole caer en la arena. El italiano sentía un mareo horrible al pensar que tendría que hacer todo eso si Antonio ganaba. No lo pensaba hacer. Ni de coña, vamos. Tendría que hacer algo para evitar su victoria...

- ¿Tú que quieres, Lovi?- Preguntó Antonio, quitándose la arena de los brazos y del pelo.

- Que me dejéis en paz. Eso quiero. Eso y que me hagáis las tareas de la casa.- Musitó él. Tampoco pedía tanto, ¿no?

- ¿Y tú, Francis?- Preguntó Gilbert, mirando al francés con una mueca.

- Moi? Hmmm... dejémoslo en que es algo que se hace en grupo y es muy~ divertido.- Dijo, con una sonrisa lasciva.- Ah~ dos veces al día estaría bien~

Y todos le miraron asqueados.

Bueno, todos menos Antonio y Feliciano, que creyeron que estaba hablando de parchís.

- ¡Vee~! Yo quiero que todos cantemos canciones y comamos pasta~- Gritó el joven italiano, alzando ambos brazos al aire. Gilbert sonrió.

- Bien, pues si ya está todo dicho... ¡A crear!- Dijo, golpeando la arena con un puño para dar por iniciada la competición.

Todos fueron a por un cubo y una pala, y se pusieron en fila sobre la orilla del mar. Las olas golpeaban las piernas de los concursantes. Además, el oleaje no era precisamente suave. Lo iban a pasar mal si querían crear un buen castillo.

Antonio se puso cerca de Lovino y de Gilbert. Craso error, pensó el italiano. Lo tenía a su merced. Cuando él hubiese construido su genial castillo de arena, engañaría al bastardo de algún modo para poder tirarle el suyo y no tener que fregar suelos por una semana. Se sentía hasta inteligente por haber ideado algo tan simple pero a la vez tan genial. Aunque aún no sabía qué podría hacer para distraerle...

Por su parte, el español, inocente, pensó que nadie trataría de atacar su estructura. También pensó que era bueno ponerse tan cerca de la orilla, ya que la arena mojada era la mejor para hacer castillos. Más resistente. Además, ese día se sentía inspirado, por lo que trataría de hacer algo grande y genial, como la Sagrada Familia... lo cual no era un castillo en sí, pero nadie había especificado que tuviera que ser precisamente un castillo.

Elizabeta había acabado, por azares del destino, entre Francis y Gilbert.

"Algo traman..." Pensó, mirando a uno y a otro sucesivamente. Aún no había empezado, pero ya sentía peligro.

En efecto. Los dos estaban lanzándose mutuas miradas cómplices y haciendo gestos estúpidos que solo ellos conocían y entendían. Antonio era un caso aparte.

- ¡Vee~!- Feliciano alzó una mano al aire.- ¿Puedo hacer la torre de Pisa?

- ¡Claro, Feli-chan!- Contestó Gilbert.- ¡No te cortes en hacer lo que tú quieras!

- ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡No puedes hacer la torre de Pisa, porque la pensaba hacer yo!- Rugió Lovino, fastidiado. Feliciano emitió un par de quejidos, pero ante la mirada asesina de su hermano, decidió ceder.

Poco después, todos estaban completamente centrados en el trabajo. Francis el que más. Habían pasado veinte minutos y el francés era el que más avanzado iba. No en vano estaba en tercer curso de la facultad de artes. Aparte, era bueno con las manos.

- ¿Eso es la Torre Eiffel, Francis?- Rió el albino al ver la escultura.

- Oui~ ¿No es magnifique?

- Para magnífico lo que pienso hacer con ella...-Gilbert miró a un punto en la distancia de repente, y señaló a alguien.- ¡Oh, mira! ¿No es esa Michelle, esa chica con la que hacías tan buenas migas el otro día?

- ¿Eeeh? ¿Dónde~?- El francés picó en la trampa y miró. Gilbert aprovechó ese momento para lanzar una bola de arena que había preparado previamente a la torre a medio hacer.

- Kesesese~- Rió al ver cómo se desmoronaba y, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida, continuó con su castillo.

- Eres maléfico, Gil.- Murmuró Elizabeta al escuchar los gritos de nena del frustrado francés.- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Preguntó al ver el montón de arena deforme.

- Es el castillo del rey Pollo.- Musitó él.- Te parecerá que no tiene buena forma todavía... ¡pero ya verás, será grandioso!- Entonces se detuvo y miró el castillo modesto de la joven.- Bonito palacio...

- Gracias...- Respondió ella, sin confiar demasiado en el albino. Por si acaso, decidió poner más grosor a la arena. Así no podría derribarla ninguna bola de arena.

Quince minutos después, Lovino miró frustrado su montón de arena. Nunca se le habían dado bien aquellas cosas. No quería ni pensar lo que parecía aquel proyecto fallido de torre. Era alta y recta, como un...

- Maldigo a mis ancestros... por darle todo lo artístico a Feliciano.- Gruñó, mientras hacía un facepalm.

- Jaja~ tampoco está tan mal, Lovino~- Rió el español al ver su frustración.

- ¡Y un carajo! ¡Si las putas olas no viniesen cada dos por tres a desmoronarme la torrecita de las narices, no tendría tantos problemas!- Gritó el italiano.

- ¡Eh, Francis, so capullo!- Se escuchó aullar a Gilbert desde la distancia.- ¡Eso ha sido con _premedititación_ y _alevorsía_! ¡Un atentado nada frandioso contra mi grandioso castillo!

- Es venganza, _mon cher_~ además, esas dos palabras que has sacado de la nada no existen~ Ohonhonhon~

Ludwig observaba al curioso grupo desde la lejanía. Menuda panda, pensó. Todos les estaban mirando. Sobretodo los niños pequeños. Pero el grupo no le preocupaba, más bien estaba atento a lo que hacía Feliciano. El italiano tenía un castillo bastante grande, pero el agua lo estaba echando a perder.

Sin poder soportar ver algo tan patético como eso, el alemán se levantó. Miró a la sombrilla, ya arreglada y colocada, con frialdad. Al final había resultado ser bastante fea y descolorida. Pero no era eso por lo que la miraba; quién sabía si aquel objeto no volvería a la vida y se cerraría a la menor oportunidad. Pero como no parecía ser el caso de momento, se fue acercando a Feliciano poco a poco; sin perder de vista la sombrilla ni un segundo.

- Feliciano...- Murmuró, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Vee~ Hola, Lud~- Ronroneó el joven, haciéndole un mimo.- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, está muy bien, le has puesto muchos detalles, pero... mira aquí; el agua está destrozando las paredes a placer.- Dijo, señalando las murallas medio deshechas.

- Ya lo sé... vee... pero no pasa nada, puedo reconstruirlo~

- No. Mira, mejor pon una muralla protectora.- Ordenó, mientras iba haciéndolo él mismo.- Así podrás evitar ser invadido por el agua y protegerás la estructura del desgaste.

- Ooh~ qué buena idea~- Feliciano juntó los dedos, emocionado, y comenzó a trabajar en el muro.

- También recomendaría qué hicieses un foso, por si acaso, para filtrar... mira, es mejor que lo hagas delgado pero profundo...

Sin darse cuenta, la construcción le había absorbido hasta hacerle perder la consciencia de sus alrededores.

Por parte de Elizabeta, ya casi había acabado. Le estaba quedando bastante bonito; además, nadie había tratado de molestarla de momento. Quedaban quince minutos y parecía ser la ganadora. Aunque a Antonio también le estaba quedando muy bien... tendría que poner más empeño. Por Francis y Gilbert, no tendría que preocuparse demasiado; estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de destrozarse entre ellos a bolazos de arena. Ninguno de los dos parecía haber avanzado mucho con la construcción.

Pero entonces...

- Agh... joder...- Gilbert se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se dejó caer un poco hacia delante.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gil?- Eliza le miró, sin fiarse ni un pelo.

- Me duele la cabeza... maldición, ahora no es un buen momento para esto...- Gruñó, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Parecía dolorido de verdad.

La húngara, preocupada, le cogió del brazo. Se asustó al ver que estaba ardiendo.

- ¡Gil, estás ardiendo! ¿Te ha dado una insolación?- Le levantó la cabeza para tomarle la temperatura. Tenía la temperatura alta también.

- De ninguna manera... soy demasiado grandioso como para que me pase algo así...- Negó él, con mala cara.

- No digas tonterías. La última vez que vinimos juntos te pasó lo mismo.- Elizabeta se levantó, se sacudió la arena de las rodillas y tiró del alemán para levantarle.- Te vas a la toalla derechito. No debería darte tanto el sol.

- Misión cumplida~- Canturreó Francis. La joven se volvió, para ver que el francés había derruido su precioso castillo. Cómo no, su venganza fue inmediata. Le dio tal patada a la Torre Eiffel de Arena que hasta dejó un hoyo en el suelo.

- Buen trabajo, Franny...- Murmuró Gilbert, alzando los pulgares. Ella se giró, indignada.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Me has engañado?- Masculló, indignada, y le soltó.- ¡Pensé que estabas mal de verdad! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti!

- No, no... bueno, sí, el plan original era ese... pero en serio quiero tumbarme un rato...- El albino dio un par de tumbos hacia su toalla. Realmente le había dado fuerte.

Aún así, Elizabeta estaba demasiado enfadada como para hacerle más caso, así que sólo se sentó en su sitio y se puso a escribir en el suelo, resignada. Ya no podía ganar, aunque lo intentase. Escribía cosas bastante yaoísticas, para variar. Francis las miraba con una sonrisa lasciva y, ya que tampoco tenía demasiadas posibilidades de ganar, se acercó a la chica y le empezó a dar ideas sobre qué escribir.

Quedaban cinco minutos. Lovino estaba desesperado. Realmente no quería ponerse a fregar suelos... pero Antonio estaba haciendo un trabajo impecable. Pero sólo quedaban ellos dos concursando, ¿no? El albino ruidoso se había retirado por insolación, y el franchute pervertido y la marimacho se habían rendido. Sólo Antonio y él estaban aún construyendo.

Cabe decir que Lovino se había olvidado por completo de que Feliciano existía.

En su cabeza, no había ningún plan para derrumbar el castillo del español. Es decir, podría ir a lo bestia y destrozarlo de un manotazo, pero... tampoco quería parecer tan obvio; aparte, esa técnica carecía de elegancia.

Pensó durante unos minutos, pero nada se le ocurría.

- Lovi~ ¿por qué me miras tanto~? Harás sonrojar al jefe~ jaja~- Canturreó Antonio, con una sonrisa tímida. No estaba acostumbrado a que Lovino le mirase por más de veinte segundos seguidos sin fruncir el ceño, así que aquella situación le estaba provocando mariposas en el estómago como poco.

- ¿Por qué vas a sonrojarte sólo porque... te...?- Lovino iba a decir algo, pero una idea llegó de repente a su mente. Era muy vergonzosa, así que su cara adquirió el color de un tomate maduro.

Pero sólo quedaba un minuto para que se acabase el tiempo, así que... de perdidos al río.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Antonio, al ver que Lovino se acercaba a él. El italiano le sonrió, y el ojiverde abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y algo sonrojado. No estaba acostumbrado a ver sonreír a su tomatito... y menos de aquella manera tan sugerente.

- Eh, Toni... ¿sabes qué podemos hacer después?- Dijo el joven, susurrando en su oreja con tono pervertido. Al escuchar él cómo le había llamado, se puso bastante nervioso.

Las siguientes palabras que pronunció hicieron que la cara de Antonio combustionara. Éste se quedó paralizado, sin tener muy claro cómo interpretar lo que le acababa de sugerir. Lovino aprovechó ese momento para "deformar un poco" el castillo de arena del español. Y por "deformar un poco", quiso decir "darle un buen puñetazo y dejarlo más destrozado que las ruinas de Grecia".

Para entonces, la alarma del reloj de pulsera de Francis sonó, indicando el fin de la contienda. Lovino sonrió maliciosamente, creyéndose vencedor absoluto por falta de competencia.

- ¡Bieeen~! ¡Se acabó el tiempo~!- Canturreó el galo.

- ¡Vee~! ¿No puedes esperar a que acabe de hacer bien la forma de la puerta, Francis?- Rogó Feliciano.

Ahí la sonrisa de Lovino se congeló.

Cierto.

Se había olvidado de su hermano.

Se sintió estúpido.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo qué tal estaba la escultura de su hermano. Y lo que vio fue un castillo enorme, con cuatro torres, muralla y foso. Además, la torre principal estaba decorada con conchas y caracolas. Ahí se veía lo bueno que era Feliciano Vargas construyendo cosas con arena. No en vano el año anterior había logrado hacer una escultura gigante de un plato de pasta. Con tenedor y todo.

Lovino decidió ahorrarse la humillación y destrozó su propia torre con un rápido movimiento.

- Bueno~ si quitamos a Gil, que se ha ido a dormir... y a Lovino, que tiene un montón de arena derruido... y a Antonio, por lo mismo... y a Elizabeta y a mí, por el mismo motivo... sólo queda...

- ¡Vee~! ¡He ganado~!- Saltó Feliciano, contentísimo.- ¡Ahora todos jugaremos y cantaremos canciones juntos! ¡Y comeremos pasta~!

- ¡Vaya, Feli-chan! Es un castillo precioso~- Elizabeta no mentía al alabar el grandioso monumento.- Y has conseguido sacar a Ludwig de la toalla, te felicito~

- ¡Eh, espera! ¿El macho-patatas? ¡Le ha ayudado! ¡Eso no es justo, joder! ¡No vale!- Se quejó Lovino.

- Da igual... de todos modos, es lo único que queda en pie.- Razonó la húngara.- Aunque hubiese sido una bola de arena gigante hubiese ganado.

- Ah~ Ah~ Así no es divertido...- Murmuró Francis, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero ha ganado, qué se le va a hacer.

Antonio, por su parte, estaba triste al ver que su amado tomate le había engañado, así que no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sólo lloriqueó, para el fastidio del italiano, que se sentía ya culpable.

- ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Pues ya que gané, quiero que juguemos a la pelota!- Gritó Feliciano, corriendo a por el balón.

- Ten cuidado o... tropezarás...- Ludwig había empezado a decir eso, pero a media frase el joven ya había tropezado, así que se levantó para ayudarle.

- Bueno~ Pues vamos a jugar~ Será divertido si es con Feli-chan.- Elizabeta sonrió al ver al alemán y al italiano tan juntitos.

Lovino se acercó a Antonio, con el remordimiento aplastándole como una losa de arena gigante. Cierto, lo había hecho para ganar, pero... joder, es que el bastardo ni siquiera le había molestado durante la competición. Si hasta le había ayudado un poco... Ciertamente, ahora se sentía mal.

- Eh, bastardo... si... siento... eh... siento haberte arruinado la... el... el coso ese que estabas haciendo, joder.

- ¿Eh?- El español le miró por un segundo, y luego sonrió.- No pasa nada, Lovi, era sólo un juego~ además, pude escuchar todas esas cosas tan vergonzosas~- Rió.

- ¡Aah! ¡Bastardo!- Lovino se ruborizó y le dio la espalda.- ¡Tampoco iba en serio, jo... joder, ostia, puta!

- Jaja~ cálmate, Lovi... controla tus palabras...

- ¡Y una mierda, subnormal! Yo... ¡yo digo lo que quiero!

- ¡Eeh~ vosotros~! ¿Venís o qué?- Les llamó Elizabeta desde lejos.

X X X X

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Todos habían acabado de recoger sus cosas y marchaban a sus respectivas casas.

Feliciano había invitado a Ludwig a dormir, así que se habían separado antes del grupo para ir a recoger las cosas del alemán.

Francis había conocido a una chica muy linda, y había logrado convencerla para que fuese a su casa. Todos rezaron por la chica antes de verlos desaparecer en la distancia.

Gilbert quería volver a su casa. Estaba fatal; le dolía mucho la cabeza y le picaba todo el cuerpo.

- Esto no es nada grandioso...- Gruñía, apoyándose en las paredes para avanzar.

- No te hubiera pasado nada si te hubieses puesto una gorra y más protección solar. Lo tienes bien merecido, por idiota.- Elizabeta le iba sermoneando mientras caminaba a su lado. Aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada, no quería admitirlo. Bueno, lo hubiera admitido perfectamente si el albino no tuviese el ego más grande de toda la galaxia. Seguro que se lo estaría recordando por todo lo que quedaba del mes.

- No me sermonees, Eli... bastante tengo ya con lo mío, verdammt.- Maldijo él. La húngara rió.

- Bueno, vale, supongo que habrás aprendido la lección.

- ¿Qué lección?

- En verdad eres un tipo odioso... espera, ven aquí.- Elizabeta comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso de playa gigante.

- ¿¡No me digas que vas a sacar la sartén!?- Preguntó el albino, aterrado.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Para qué me iba a llevar una sartén a la playa, burro?- Contestó ella, enfadada. Pocos segundos después, sacó un bote de crema.- Mira, esto es para ponérselo si uno se ha quemado. No es que sea tu caso, pero... te puede venir bien ponértelo. Quién sabe. Así que toma.- Musitó, extendiéndoselo.

- Ah... ¿En serio me das esto?- Gilbert estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

- Claro que te lo doy. Yo no me he quemado, no me hace falta.

El alemán se quedó un rato mirando a la chica, sin decir nada. Ésta se estaba preguntando qué mosca le habría picado, cuando Gilbert se sentó en el suelo, y sacó un ordenador portátil de su bolsa amarilla fosforescente.

- Espera un segundo...

- ¿Qué haces?- La húngara, curiosa, observó cómo el albino abría su blog y comenzaba a escribir.

"_Hola, mis grandiosos bloggers._

_Hoy he ido a la playa. Odio la playa. Nada grandiosa; demasiada sal, sol y demás mariconadas. Pero claro, todo sea por hacer felices a mis amigos con mi grandiosa presencia... si es que no se puede ser más grandioso._

_No falla, mi grandioso, sensible y albino cuerpo las ha pasado canutas con el sol. Como el año pasado. Y el anterior. Y el anterior del anterior._

_¡Pero aquí la grandiosa señorita Hedérváry me ha dado un remedio para las quemaduras! ¡Agradecedle que mantenga mi grandiosa figura intacta y a salvo, mis grandiosos bloggers!_"

- Ponte aquí, Eli.- Ordenó al terminar de escribir, arrastrándola hacia él.- Di patata~

Y sacó una foto de ellos con la cam antes de que la chica pudiese decir ni la primera letra. Después, la colgó en el blog, al lado del texto, y la etiquetó: "_No se puede ser tan grandioso como yo, pero esta chica se acerca bastante._"

Elizabeta, al verlo, rió a carcajadas un buen rato.

- Me tomaré eso como un agradecimiento, Gilbert...

- ¡Claro que era un agradecimiento! El grandioso yo agradece que estés a mi servicio y me regales tus cosas.

- Ah, claro... oye Gil, ¿no vas a poner que perdiste una competición de castillos de arena?

- Nah... no es un dato demasiado grandioso. No merece ser puesto en mi grandioso blog.

- Como tú digas... anda, vamos a casa.- Sonrió la chica, arrastrando al albino hacia un coche.

Y aunque Gilbert quiso conducir, ella no le dejó. Después de todo, el coche era suyo.

X X X

Por otra parte, Lovino había decidido quedarse a dormir a casa de Antonio, ya que la suya iba a estar... ocupada... por cierto sujeto musculoso y patatero que le inspiraba un odio profundo hacia los alemanes y hacia toda hortaliza con forma de tubérculo.

Antonio estaba feliz.

- Lovi~ ¿quieres dormir con el jefe~?- Preguntó, canturreando.

- No. Me duele la espalda, subnormal. Me niego a dormir con nadie.- Rezongó éste, de mal humor.

- Eso es porque no quisiste dejarme ponerte crema esta mañana... y mira que te lo dije... ahora tienes quemada toda la espaldita.

- C... ¡cállate! ¡Deja de hablar con diminutivos, bastardo!- Gritó el italiano, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes.

El español dejó escapar un gritito. Lovino estaba tan lindo cuando hacía eso~ parecía un tomate~

- Tengo hambre, joder. Dame de comer o te juro que tú serás la cena, bastardo.- Amenazó el joven, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

Entonces, por un segundo, el cerebro de Antonio se puso a funcionar. Tampoco fue casualidad... ya que en la playa había dicho algo bastante parecido. El hispano miró al italiano un segundo, con expresión sorprendida, y después una sonrisa pervertida comenzó a tomar forma en su rostro.

Lovino observó ese cambio de actitud con extrañeza y, al darse cuenta de lo mal que habían sonado sus palabras, se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Se levantó de la silla y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- E... espera, bastardo. No era eso lo que estaba insinuando...

- Lovi~ ¿sabes? Aquello que me dijiste...- Antonio se acercó a él, provocando que retrocediese más y más. Pero cuando Lovino chocó contra la pared del salón, le agarró de las muñecas y susurró en su oído.- ...creo que podríamos ponerlo en práctica, ¿no?

- Eh... pero... la cena...- El italiano estaba sonrojado como un tomate. El tono de voz del español había sido bastante... llamémoslo lascivo. Y no quería pensar en ello, pero realmente el estar tan cerca suyo, y en ese tipo de situación, estaba excitándole bastante.

- La cena puede esperar... primero déjame picar un poco antes...- Dijo Antonio, mordisqueando su oreja. Lovino se ruborizó más que antes, si era posible, y se quedó estático cuando vio que dirigía una mano hacia su rizo.

- Espera, A... Antonio... ¡chigii!- Gimió al sentir un pequeño tirón en su zona erógena. El ojiverde sonrió y buscó los labios del menor, queriendo darle el beso más intenso que pudiera darle.

Lovino se había rendido ya, y estaba desabrochando la camisa del español mientras le besaba de vuelta con ganas. Realmente llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo... y todo hubiese ido como la seda si cierta personita no hubiese irrumpido en la habitación.

- _Fratello~!_ ¡La puerta estaba abierta~! Hemos venido porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que tú te has quedado con las llaves de casa, y no podemos... volver... ... ... vee... ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Antonio se volvió, mosqueado ante la repentina interrupción. Al ver que era Feliciano, su rabia desapareció en gran parte, pero... seguía molesto.

Lovino simplemente quería morirse.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Feliciano!- Gritó, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón a la velocidad de la luz. Su mano logró encontrar las llaves, y las lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo, tratando de darle en la cara a su hermano, pero fue en vano.

Las llaves cayeron al suelo, Feliciano dio un grito y las recogió para salir corriendo cual nenita.

Antonio rió al ver la cara avergonzada de Lovino, y le besó de nuevo para que se tranquilizase...

Después de todo, tenían toda la noche por delante...

* * *

**Yaaay~ gomen nasai por cortar el yaoi ahí~ xD Es que quería mantener este fic en las inmediaciones del T o del K+, no sé exactamente qué es esto... sé que algunas vais a matarme por esto, pero bueno...**

**Si queréis yaoi hard, seguid mis otros fics, ahí habrá próximamente... jurjurjur *w***

**Cosas:**

**- Sí, a Gilbert le sienta mal el sol. Como a todos los albinos! XD No es especial en ese sentido.**

**- Lo de que Gilbert no sabe nadar lo saqué de ese capítulo de Hetalia the Beautiful World en el que cae a un lago con Rusia. Si éste no llega a sacarle se ahoga, por lo que pensé que o no sabía nadar, o se le daba mal... como dije, son MIS suposiciones.**

**- Al final, no pudieron volver a cerrar la sombrilla y se quedó abandonada en la playa.**

**- Me hubiese gustado meter más destrozo de castillos, pero era tarde y quería irme a la cama... ya habrá más destrucción gratuita otro día... xDDD**

**- Para lo que le dijo Lovi a Antonio susurrando... ... dejaremos que vuestra imaginación decida qué dijo xDDD**

**Eso es todo... creo~ reviewead para decirme qué tal os pareció, que no cuesta nada~ x3**


End file.
